Gilak Whurdin
History Long has Clan Whurdin worked the earth and long have they fought off their enemies. In their ancestral home of Thumdihr the dwarves dig deep into the mountainside in pursuit of precious metals to keep up their fight, though by unfortunate circumstance they sometimes dig to deep and release fouler creatures. Such is the lot of a Whurdin. From an early age Gilak helped in the mines, sorting ore, moving carts, and occasionally taking up mining as well. Such is how he earned the scars that adorn his face from a surprise orc attack in tunnels thought safe, slashed across the face yet as stubborn as any dwarf fighting on. Ultimately he and his kin were forced to break the tunnel supports to cut off the tide of bodies. It was as Gilak was healing that his life began to change, an interest sparked in the divine and the metal that the priest's amongst the clan forged. It was by Torag's will that the dwarves had learned the secrets for forging and it was a tradition they eagerly kept alive as the tools also kept them alive. Surely, there must be a higher level? A higher standard to reach? Sturdier armor and precision crafted weapons would do much to stem the orc tide that threatened their home and perhaps... They could then delve even deeper into the earth. Push back against the creatures that boil up from the depths. It was with this in mind that Gilak turned to the clergy. Several decades would pass before word of a new place reached the ears of those who lived within Thumdihr. Corovan. A bastion of civilization larger than any of the villages had built. Just as his interest in forging Gilak's attention was sparked by this news. Travel was dangerous at the best of times through the wilderness but a central location to meet with other dwarves or humanoids? Materials? New techniques? A year later would see the first caravan from Thumdihr head for Corovan, Gilak eagerly volunteering for the journey. Appearance Wise, brown eyes peer out from under a heavyset helmet. A trio of scars over Gilak's right eye showing the dwarf to be a battle hardened fellow. Gilak himself stands at just 4’3” with a chestnut beard that sweeps majestically down the dwarf's front, one that would reach well past his belt if the dwarf didn't keep it tucked in. Oblong beads of polish hematite ore are woven in periodically and hidden underneath it all is a holy symbol dedicated to Torag. His armor is sturdily built, devoid of dents and any nicks are shallow at best, and upon his right shoulder plate the emblem of Clan Whurdin can be seen. The shield held in Gilak's left hand bears Torag's anvil enscribed in the middle with flame-like markings radiating outwards though the leading edge of the shield is that of smoothed metal. The dwarf's warhammer would be of more utilitarian design if it weren't for the image of an anvil engraved on one hammer face, sure to leave an imprint in what it strikes. Personality Living in Thumdihr has left it's mark upon Gilak. His eyes look upon those in passing with some wariness and he always keeps his hammer close at hand. Still the dwarf is slowly learning to loosen up the more time he spends out of Thumdihr. Gilak respects those that can hold their own in a fight which is a sure way to make a friend of the dwarf. Gilak also tends to open up when engaged in talk of weapons, armor, and smithing. Always eager to learn new techniques to put to use. He's as stubborn as any dwarf but that is not such a bad trait when one strikes a deal with Gilak as one can be sure the dwarf will put every effort to holding up his end of the bargain. When it comes to confrontations, social or combat, Gilak faces it head on. Sulking about is a waste of time to him. Category:Player Characters